Every Time
by manyissues101
Summary: Every time she hears that song she thinks of him. And oh how she hates him for it.


Every time she heard the song, she thought of him

Every time she heard the song, she thought of him.

And oh how she hated him for it.

_Mine on you…_

It was all she heard these days, all that played on the radio, all that anyone talked about.

She'd never wanted the spotlight, or the groupies, or those teenage girls who stalked her and asked her about 'her idea of real love'. All she'd ever wanted was to sing in a little bar, full of all kinds of characters. She never knew their stories, or their names, or the reasons behind each swig of the bottle—all she knew were their eyes.

But then there was him.

She knew his story. Galbadian solider, desperately wishing to write, but instead stayed in the military with his two best buddies.

She knew his name. Laguna Loire.

She knew the reasons he drank. He drank because he thought he was supposed to, because it had become a vulgar habit after so many years of service, even though he'd never much the taste for liquor.

And oh god did she know those eyes.

How you shyly placed your eyes on me…

"Who is he?" Caraway asked over and over again, but she denied his existence. She loved her new husband, loved all of his doubts and jealously, loved the way that he told her she'd be a star. He was right, oh so right, and he always was.

The problem?

He knew it.

He knew that there was another guy, just like he knew that her song wasn't for her husband.

It was for Mr. Loire, Laguna, the soldier, the drinker, the limping man who made his way half up the steps and then back down.

Last night here with you…

She used her husband's influence to try and track him down. Not that he ever knew, of course, because Julia could be as sly as she could be beautiful.

He was nowhere to be found the morning of her wedding. She'd contacted Galbadia, and they told her that his squadron had yet to report back to the outpost. So, with hopes dashed against the rocks, she got married to the man that she loved, but didn't love quite enough.

The day after Rinoa was born he still hadn't turned up on the radar. It was for the best, she knew, because how would she explain to Caraway that she wanted this man to see her baby because sometimes, while pregnant, she fantasized that it was his.

Did you ever know…

She had to sing it in the local bar tonight. Every time she saw three men come in she took heed, because she knew that if Laguna were coming back it would be with them. But they never came in, even though she had her eyes ready for him the whole night.

_You will know that you are not dreaming…_

At Julia Heartilly/Caraway's funeral, Laguna Loire was nowhere to be found. That was for the best, really, because they played her song.

And every time she heard that song she thought of him. She had wondered, before steel clashed and lungs crushed, if he ever heard it and thought of her.

Wouldn't it be tragic if he did? But, then again, wouldn't it be even more tragic if he didn't?

But she was dead now, and free of all of these thoughts, and free of the crushing memories and lies from her husband.

_Mine on you…_

Slowly she turns the volume down on the car stereo. Every time she hears that song she thinks of him.

And oh how she hates him for it.

0FIN0

Laguna is yummy. Very yummy. Almost as yummy as Zell…

Okay, I'm done with my hunky man dreams.

This is very obvious. I thought that Julia must feel resentment towards Laguna. Her song became so popular, and I'm sure it reminded her of him. If it was me, I would have gone crazy.

I don't own FFVIII. Because if I did, I could stuff the men under my bed and feed them hot dogs. On second thought, hot dogs make me sick. I'd feed them ramen.

Anyways, if you look to your left (and remember ladies and gentlemen, hands inside the car at all times) you'll see a little purple button. When you press the button magical things happen, and you make a female named Ali squeal with exuberant joy. Just don't feed her. You'll never get rid of her.


End file.
